


Man of My Dreams

by Thiocyanate



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: 1984 Freddy, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dead by Daylight bugs are used for humor, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Freddy being Freddy, Freddy hasn't been laid in a while, Freddy's lunge bs, Hair-pulling, Humor, Jane is kinky, Kinky, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, OG Freddy, Sexual Humor, Tongue Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Another reader request that I took my sweet-ass time doing ;)Very creative and original title, I know.This was a req I got a little while ago and finally completed. This is original Freddy from 1984 (Robert Englund's Portrayal) because I'm not writing smut with 2010 Freddy for very obvious reasons.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Jane Romero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Man of My Dreams

Metallic scratching jolted Jane out of her daze - she was in a trial. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way through the main building. They were in the MacMillan Estate; the ironworks of misery, more precisely.

 _Pyramid Head_ Jane thought, shuddering in excitement. If she could survive until the end she could convince him to fuck her and she really, really wanted to. Maybe he'd even give her the hatch afterward.

The sound of metal on metal grew distant, so Jane planted herself on the generator in the main building. 

“Shit!” she swore as the machine exploded in her face. She was feeling groggy and lost her focus. No sound of a pounding heartbeat; she was safe to continue. Jane made a mental note to rest when she returned to the campfire, as she managed to blow the generator up three more times as she heard her teammates get tossed on a meat hook in the distance.

“Fuck” 

She was really not helping her team this trial. Luckily for her, the killer continued to ignore her fuck ups. Perhaps he saw her and wanted the same thing as her. Jane could work with that. 

“Fuck” she swore again as she heard a scream in the distance followed by the bell tolling; the signal of death. A mori.

Jane figured that he must have seen her and brought a mori to quickly get rid of her teammates. She was right, as all three of her teammates died in quick succession.

I’ll stay here so he can find me and we can get it on she thought. The generator erupted in a fountain of blood; Jane gasped. It wasn’t Pyramid Head, it was Freddy.

“Halfway done? Wow with the amount of skill checks you failed I would have thought it was barely even started”

“Fuck you” Jane spat

“Is that how you plan on getting the hatch?” Freddy chuckled

Jane ran as fast as her legs would go, but, thanks to the Entity’s blessings, Freddy was faster. He caught her with a swipe of his glove; the extra speed allowed her to make it to a pallet, which she threw down, blocking Freddy’s path.  
She kept running as she listened to him break it, the precious few seconds allowed her to pick up on a familiar hum - the hatch!

It was in the killer shack, but Freddy was hot on her heels again. Turning to check behind her, she saw her pursuer preparing to lunge; she could make it to the window with Dead Hard, she could escape.

_**Slash** _

Jane fell to the ground.

“What a shame” Freddy chuckled

“Okay wait” Jane groaned from the ground “You were many paces behind me and I used Dead Hard, how did you hit me?”

“I lunged further than your Dead Hard”

“That’s literally not possible”

“Believe me, bitch, it’s possible. That’s why you’re on the ground and not in the hatch” Freddy chuckled “if it’s any consolation, you’re dead and I’m hard”

“Fuck you!” she said with all the venom she could muster.

“Oh, don’t worry” Freddy laughed “I plan on it”

“Will you at least give me the hatch afterward?”

“Deal. Didn’t expect you to agree”

“Well I didn’t expect you to be willing to fuck anyone over the age of 18”

“That” Freddy growled “isn’t me. I just wanted to filet a few little shits and now everyone jumps to conclusions!”

“Well Quintin says --”

“Look, I’ve never met that kid in my life until now. It seems the dream demons offered my powers to others and one of them tainted my name permanently”  
“Well, we live in a world where that doesn’t even surprise me. Do you look like that under the sweater too?”

“I was burned alive, of course it’s all over. I’m not the most visually appealing but you can just close your eyes, can’t you?” Freddy sighed.

“So your dick is textured?”

“What?” Freddy asked, taken aback by how upfront Jane was being.

“It’s not smooth like a normal one?”

“No, it’s just as burned as the rest of me”

“Sweet” Jane grinned

“Wow” Freddy chuckled “a bitch after my own heart”

Jane crawled toward Freddy and tugged at the waist of his pants. Wordlessly, she pulled them down to his ankles.

“Ah” Freddy gasped as Jane took his half-hard dick in her hands and started stroking it, admiring the texture.

“Can you go for more than one round?” Jane asked, looking up at him with an innocence that she had no right bearing, all things considered.

“You’re willing to take me more than once? No offense, but what is wrong with you?”

“As much as I love sucking dick” Jane stated “I want to feel this inside of me”

“If you keep talking like that then this is going to be over long before we get to that point”

In response, Jane took his entire length into her mouth. Relaxing her throat and allowing the hot hardness throb against her throat, she looked up at him through her lashes.

“Fuck” Freddy gasped, squeezing his eyes shut “I’m going to lose it just seeing you take me so well. It’s like you were made for sucking dick”

“Oh, Freddy” Jane laughed “I was”  
“Then I made a good choice sparing you” Freddy said through heavy breaths.

“I’ll make sure you don’t regret it” Jane said before taking his length and bobbing her head with enthusiasm, swirling her tongue around the tip.

As much as Freddy was being overwhelmed by the physical sensations assaulting his senses, the very thought that Jane was enthusiastically participating in such an activity with him of all people, caused the warmth inside of him to grow exponentially.

“S-stop!” Freddy nearly sobbed. Jane immediately stopped sucking and looked up, waiting for instructions.

After he caught his breath enough to speak Freddy explained “you’re making me lose my mind with that mouth”

“Already?”

“Oh, please! I haven’t slept with another human since before I was burned, which was in 1984!”

Jane looked stunned “Actually?”

“I’m not exactly anybody’s idea of a great catch -- not to mention you all thought I was a pedophile because some asshole stole my legacy and shit all over it” Freddy growled

“Assuming time works at least similarly to the outside world, which, based on things that I’ve picked up, it does, but we don’t age, then you haven’t gotten your dick wet for over 35 years. I’d say you have the right to be pent up”

“35 years….” Freddy echoed “how did you get that number?”

“It was 2019 when I was taken by the Fog”

“Time flies when you don’t age, I guess. I haven’t aged since the night I ‘died’ and made a pact with those demons”

“How old were you? If you don’t mind sharing” Jane asked

“27 I think. Can’t even remember”

“Well, Freddy” Jane sighed “I have an idea”  
“Do enlighten me”

“I’m going to suck your goddamn soul out. Next trial we’re together, you better be ready to wreck me”

“If my soul weren’t long gone, I’d agree. We can do that, but I’m pretty good with my tongue if you catch my drift” Freddy said with a wink

“Deal, but just so you know, nobody winks anymore”

“I do”

Jane rolled her eyes dramatically before abruptly enveloping his dick in her mouth. Freddy groaned in pleasure.

She bobbed her head up and down, humming slightly to add vibrations.

“Fuck” Freddy sighed “feels so good”

Jane sped up, she was relentless with her ministrations, revelling in how she dissolved this mouthy killer into a babbling mess.

Merely minutes passed, but Freddy’s breathing picked up significantly. He rested his ungloved hand against the back of her head, occasionally combing it through her dark hair.

Jane needed to pull herself off to breathe for a second

“My hair, pull it. Like this” Jane said, guiding his hand into grabbing a large fistful of her hair and twisting slightly.

“Kinky bitch, aren’t you?”

“No shit. If you don’t do it like that you risk ripping my hair out so at least I know safe kink practices”

“Gotcha. Don’t want to rip these pretty locks out”

“Exactly” Jane smiled and took him back into her mouth

Almost instantly Freddy let out a choked sob and spilled himself into Jane's throat, who swallowed it without hesitation. His knees buckled at the intensity of everything and he nearly fell on top of Jane, but luckily regained his footing.

"Are you….okay?" Jane asked

"Yeah. That was beyond amazing. You're surprisingly talented"

"I practice a lot" Jane chuckled

"Well if you ever want to practice more, I'm down"

"I'll keep that in mind. Maybe you could leave poor Quintin alone and visit me while I sleep"

"I might just do that one day. Tempting as it is to completely ditch the boy, he's too cute when he's scared. Not to mention he told you all that I'm a pedophile. Yuck"

"I find it quite hilarious that you hate pedophiles so much considering you murdered children"

"Murder doesn't traumatize kids for life and make them need a million years of therapy"

"Well that's because they're dead, Freddy" Jane sighed.

"Precisely. I'm thinking ahead, saving the children from future bullshit. I'm a hero, really" Freddy grinned.

"You're talking an awful lot. Talking a lot but saying nothing, mind you"

"Well then shut me up"

Jane let out an exasperated sigh but began to disrobe. Freddy made no effort to act like he wasn't ogling her. 

“Well you’ve been blessed in every department of sexiness”

Jane rolled her eyes “well? Then you better act like you want it. Let’s go”

“Damn - you got it bitch”

Freddy basically lunged between her legs and prodded his tongue inside her opening.  
“Jeez, okay, slow down” Jane rasped as her legs involuntarily squeezed around Freddy’s head.

“You’re so wet for me”

“To be fair I thought you were Pyramid Head for most of the match”

“Hmph” Freddy huffed, but didn’t otherwise speak, he decided he would have to prove that he was the superior lay.

One of his more - ahem - _unique_ powers was his ability to extend certain limbs, specifically, his tongue. 

Jane gasped loudly and arched her back up as she felt the appendage snaking into her, wet and unrelenting. As his left hand gripped her thigh with enough pressure to bruise her. 

“Mmm-hmm” Freddy hummed in approval; Jane assumed this to be a smartass comment that he couldn’t fully get out due to his ‘preoccupation’.

The humming added a slight vibration to the sensation, overwhelming Jane’s senses in the best possible ways. 

Jane shivered as she felt his claws lightly scratch at her thighs, not enough to cause damage, but enough to make her hyper aware of every sensation.

“Fuck” Jane cursed in a broken sob “it feels so good”

“Am I better than the Giza reject?”

“Does it matter? I’m fucking close, just keep going”

“No” Freddy growled, putting his gloved hand right against her neck “tell me I’m better”

“Fine. You’re better” Jane breathed out.

“Better at what?” 

Jane was barely even coherent; her senses were so overwhelmed that she didn’t even process what she said until he purposely nicked her clavicle. 

Jane gasped in surprise as she felt warm blood trickle down her chest.  
“Freddy is the best at fucking me” she whined, too far gone to even argue.

“That’s right, bitch. Don’t forget it”

Jane’s thighs held Freddy like a vice until her vision went spotty and her eyes rolled back, mouth agape as she let out a cracked gasp.

After almost five minutes of silence, Jane began to redress. Freddy had already put his clothes back on and sat with his back against the wall of the killer shack. 

“Well?” he spoke when he noticed her stirring.

“Well?” she echoed.

“You’ve certainly earned the hatch” he replied 

“I’ll see you later” Jane said, more of a question than a statement.

“Please do, I look forward to it”

“You know, Freddy, you talk an awful lot but you never told me that you were such a _cunning linguist_ ” Jane chuckled before jumping into the hatch.

Freddy chuckled “why didn’t I think of that one?”.

For once in his miserable, misled life, Freddy felt something positive, and he smiled to himself as the fog swallowed him up once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of that 'Dead Hard' line tyvm.
> 
> Consider supporting me (and get a request prioritized!)  
> www.kofi.com/christyp
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: shorturl.at/gjBU4


End file.
